The Third Ultimate Lifeform
by The Blue Nunne
Summary: The Final Hazard has been destroyed. However Gerald hasn't given up that easy. Using the data from both Sonic and Shadow he creates something more powerful then any enemy of the past. Who can stop this terror? (Disclaimer-don't own any of Sonic or Sega)
1. Enter Shadonic

Hey people this is my third story. I'm a pretty big Sonic fan and been a fan for pretty much all my life so it feels great to write a fan fic about it. Hopefully you'll like, some of you may not. But I'll leave that to u so here's the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The shuttle departed the giant station seeing there was nothing left there for anyone. To the heroes and villain was a bittersweet victory. The two hedgehogs had saved Earth from utter destruction yet only one returned. Shadow the Hedgehog was dead. Sacrificing his life and power for the people on that planet. Many considered Sonic a true hero to the planet, but to him no one could fit that title better then Shadow who had showed the greatest courage and strength of all of them.  
  
"We'll be entering the atmosphere in a couple of minutes, so buckle up back there," Robotnik stated. He was in the pilot's chair making sure the trip home would be safe. They were on a "truce" for now since he had helped out with the last battle they had.  
  
"But don't think I'll go soft and start helping people all the time the only reason I saved the planet is to conquer it not destroy it," he snorted back on the station before.  
  
Sonic smiled he didn't care at the moment as long as someone experienced flew the shuttle and not Knucklehead back there. He looked around again. Tails was in the copilots seat; Knuckles sat beside the Master Emerald that was finally completed eyes shut probably meditating. Nah he was sleeping, Rouge sat next to him eyes closed too her head rested on Knux's shoulder, Amy was in back keeping watch on the Chaos Emeralds. They were to go with Knuckles with the Master Emerald so they could be protected. So this was the end of his adventure. Sonic looked back at the station one last time.  
  
"So long ARK, hope things can finally rest in piece," he whispered.

It was dark and quiet again much like it was before Robotnik had came. However it wasn't done with the earth yet. A console powered up and there showed the face of Prof. Gerald Robotnik. He laughed to no one.  
  
"HAHAHA Fools," he said. "They should never try to stop me, this only the beginning, thanks to my dear grandson and my diary. Too bad he didn't realize it contained all of my memories and my personality."  
  
The computer, which now was Gerald, observed all the data, thankfully he saved much of the power of the Chaos Emeralds before his failed project and his friend absorbed them. Gerald had observed in secrecy the fight that took place out in space. He had enough data for one last project. He began to work on the second ultimate life form.  
  
It did not take him more then a month to finish. There he stood a mix of blue, black, and red in color. His shoes were exactly like Shadow's except the color were of Sonic's, and the enhancements made to them. His quills stood up as Sonic's did when he was Super Sonic. His red eyes glared at whatever he saw. He was literally Sonic and Shadow in one form but that was not the extent of his powers. The energy he had was immense, thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds Gerald had saved up before the Final Hazard began. He was perfect, he was evil, he was Shadonic.  
  
"Now that you are complete you will do what I say," laughed the computer. "I want you to destroy the world kill every person on it, but before you do make sure you kill the ones who stopped me the first time."  
  
"Whatever," sneered the Hedgehog then a cold smile came to his mouth. "It'll be fun though to show my elite power to them."  
  
"Don't mess around Shadonic, that's an order you!" he was cut off though. The screen exploded and the console was destroyed. Shadonic stood one hand raised had fired a beam straight through it.  
  
"I don't take orders from anybody else then me," he said. "Time to get out of here." Using his own energy he shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" and vanished to the blue planet known as Earth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? Yeah a little boring I suppose but all stories need a beginning and I promise the action it involves will be great. Please review!!! Oh the story's chapters will get longer also so don't worry about the length. Also take a look at my other stories and review hopefully you'll like them also.  
  
Next chapter "The Guardian's True Power, The Evil's True Threat.


	2. The Guardian's Full Power, The Evil's Tr...

Well only one review I was hoping for a little more but maybe more will come with this chapter. So here it is. Please Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Mystic Ruins Abandoned Base  
  
His battle had been a failure. How could he lose again to this organic copy of himself? Metal Sonic roamed the base he was again in his original state; he had lost all data on Chaos the liquid monster which allowed him to transform, after facing Sonic and his friends. However the data on Shadow was still in his memory banks, Metal may yet be able to use that to his advantage.  
  
He had little after the fight, Robotnik had abandoned him seeing him as only a threat. The only reason he didn't destroy him was cause how Metal hated Sonic more then anything. Seeing that as an advantage, but if Metal or Robotnik did complete either of their missions that advantage would soon need to be delt with. So having nowhere else to go he came back to this base to repair himself and salvage anything that looked promising in battle.  
  
"What's this?" he asked. He looked at what seemed to be a battery unit with small containers for items. He observed the plans on the screen next to it. It read  
  
Chaos Drive Battery

This battery is capable of absorbing power of the Chaos Drives to add to the power supply of its wielder. It containment has no limit of the energy it stores but must be used at a certain point. Its unique ability though is that it can overload itself causing the energy stored inside to give the wielder a momentary power boost. Warning: This is only capable of short power boosts it is unable to transform the wielder into a stronger "Super" form as the Chaos Emeralds have done. Experiment Failure.  
  
"So," Metal spoke. "The good Doctor has tried to make a battery capable of matching a machine's power with Sonic's super form. Well I'm sure he won't miss this if it's a failure."  
  
He attached the battery to his own power supply generator. Another power meter showed up on his HUD (A/N Heads Up Display) next to his own power supply meter. It showed 0%.  
  
"Well, perhaps I'll head over to what's left of Prison Island and hunt down a few Chaos Drives to power this thing up," he flew off into the distance.  
  
The Floating Island  
  
It was calm and peaceful today. Only the soft breeze through the trees could be heard, the distant chirps of birds, and the water trickling down the shrine of The Master Emerald. Thanks to Knuckles, Chaos, and Tikal the shrine was rebuilt to the way it used to look. A dome again covered the Master Emerald while 7 pillars surrounded it. On top were suppose to be the 7 Chaos Emeralds but they were in Sonic's care after the previous fight.  
  
"Something's not right," Knuckles said finally opening his eyes. "I feel something coming and I'm not throwing a party."  
  
He saw a bright light at the foot of the shrine. There stood a hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic?" he gasped. He had seen this before this Chaos Control both used by Sonic and Shadow. Something was wrong though he could see no emerald in his hand.  
  
"So this is the Master Emerald," spoke a voice that was definitely not Sonic's.  
  
"Whoever you are, you better get out of here now," he said.  
  
"Heh Knuckles give me the emerald now," he laughed. "You know what will happen if you don't."  
  
Knuckles had heard enough, he would not let this guy take the emerald and threaten his him and his home. He dashed out towards throwing one of his fists at the hedgehog's face. He disappeared right before contact was made. Knuckles looked for any sign of him. He then turned, blocked, and braced for the impact. Shadonic came and gave him a roundhouse kick.  
  
"Nice speed but your attack lacks power," Knuckles said through clenched teeth.  
  
It was somewhat a lie he never fought somebody like him before. He was stronger then probably Super Sonic himself, but Knuckles had a duty and no one was getting in the way of that.  
  
"Fool," he said. "I am the Ultimate power!"

"Well what is your name then?" Knuckles asked.

"I am Shadonic," he said. "I am the finished work og Prof. Gerald. The true Ultimate Life Form!"

"You look more like an idiot who's copying the look of a friend of mine," Knuckles spat.

"Well then if you don't believe me, i guess I'll just have to show you," the hedgehog smiled.

Again he tried another kick, which was blocked, and Knuckles threw a counter punch. Then Shadonic got tired of this and started firing out beams of Chaos energy at Knuckles. Knuckles dashed away and glided to a boulder to the side of the shrine. He knew that energy anywhere it was the power of the emeralds. He had to stop this now before things could get out of his hands completely.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadonic shouted again. Knuckles waited for it this time and with all his strength he punched at it, making the beam fire back at Shadonic who fired another beam to stop the first. Knuckles then fired his own  
  
"THUNDER ARROW," he cried.  
  
Shadonic looked up and at the last minute dodged the bolt of lightning coming towards him. Knuckles didn't care he just needed time to build his power for his next attack. A red aura grew and surrounded the echidna.  
  
"A distraction," Shadonic said. "Impressive. Perhaps you're not such a knuckle-head after all."  
  
Knuckles paid no attention to his comment. Finally the energy he needed was ready.  
  
"You better get ready," he smiled. "I've been working on this attack for a while. Even if you do dodge it the first time, my power, speed, and strength will double."  
  
"Go ahead then, show me this power," he said.  
  
"Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
He took off faster then he thought he would. But Knuckles figured he would need all he had for this fight. Of course to Shadonic it wasn't fast enough for him he jumped up missing the attack altogather and landing on the same spot. However that didn't stop Knuckles who landed on a boulder and kicked off with another dash at him. Shadonic found it interesting as Knuckles power continually grew. However after a while he became bored of this and finally dashed to the raging echidna.  
  
Each one sending volleys of punches and kicks at the other where each one was dodged or blocked. Shadonic was doing most of the dodging while Knuckles was doing most of the blocking. Then next came the beams. Finally separating on either end of the shrine. Knuckles was out of breath, he had fought many but this guy had to be the best opponent he had faced yet. He had pushed him to the max of his power and yet was still unaffected or hurt.  
  
Shadonic again dashed but this time he went to the emerald instead of its guardian. Jumping on top he placed one hand on top of the gem and began to absorb the emeralds power it self.  
  
"NO!" Knuckles cried and rushed to the emerald. He tried to glide above and knock him off but it was no use he was blasted away by the emeralds power being absorbed and controlled by Shadonic. He could barely see the hedgehog anymore through all the green light radiating from the shrine.  
  
Then came a bright flash that made Knuckles turn away. When his temporary blindness had passed he saw the emerald and what was on top of it. There stood Shadonic with all the power he needed to destroy this world if he wanted to. His power had changed more rather then his appearance. Knuckles knew he had a hard fight in front of him before, and the chance he had at beating this guy was slim. But now Knuckles knew he would not stand a miniscule of a chance against him now. Then he saw the emerald. Thankfully it was still intact, so it would eventually recharge itself. However the once green emerald was now gray from the loss of its power. Suddenly the ground shook, as if the island was experiencing its own earthquake. But Knuckles knew better.  
  
"Oh no not again," he said. "Thanks to you this island will fall!"  
  
And fall it did, right into the ocean. As soon as the gigantic waves had cleared, none knew where they were. None knew they were only a few miles from Prison Island. Or that they attracted the attention of both the Military who was trying to rebuild the base which was blown up before due to "Terrorist" activities, and Metal Sonic.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ok that's it for now. So what will happen next? What will happen to the Floating Island, the Master Emerald, and its guardian? Where is Sonic? Where is Shadow? And what will Metal do with his new abilities and nowhere else to go. All these questions will be answered soon. This is only the beginning. Hopefully you all liked it and the upcoming chapters. Please again I say please review this. They really help me out here. Plus I like to see how everyone views these fics. So until next time. 


	3. Final Fight, Final Memory

Hey again people. Well only two reviews. Come on guys please send in reviews. It kinda tells me if anyone out there likes the story or at least has read it. Other wise I'll just have to remove it since there wouldn't be any point to continue and finish it because it just looks like no one reads it. Well hopefully more will come with this chapter.  
  
BTW to Jacon Yeah I suppose you're right about that but I'm not counting the biolizard as one since he was a prototype and still unfinished. Like Shadow was.  
  
Chapter Three - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Prison Island  
  
"For being the military's best base of weapons and defense your robots sure do suck," said Metal. He had arrived only a few minutes ago and was already attacked by many guard bots. However they were lesser models compared to Metal's design. His targeting systems locked on to the robots closest to him. His CPU told him the best method of where and when to attack. He jumped up away from a laser bolt that shot from behind, which took out the robot in front of Metal. He curled into a spiked ball and started a dive to the robot on his left, and then using a homing attack he took down the rest. The other robots started firing their guns at him but Metal was far to fast for them. He literally disappeared and reappeared to the left of them. He landed on his feet as if coming out from a fast dash. He looked back and the robots were sawed in half.  
  
"Humph, I can beat the greatest military robots but I can't defeat a simple hedgehog!" he muttered. Then started picking up and absorbing the Chaos Drives for his extra battery. "Finally 100%! But I need something better then these piles of junk."  
  
Then he heard a thunderous roar and a huge crash of water.  
  
"What the hell?" he shouted. "Sounds like it came from the beach."  
  
He went right through the jungle and when he reached its limits and saw the sand he looked up and saw a giant wave.  
  
"CRAP!" he yelled and dashed above the water.  
  
'To close he thought' he thought. But what could make a wave that big comes here in the middle of the ocean. His CPU immediately told him that the island was actully Angel Island. BEEP BEEP.  
  
His scanner detected three power sources from the island.  
  
One was incredibly powerful much more then what he faced with Sonic.  
  
He calculated only a 50% chance of defeating that opponent if that reading of energy was his max.

The second energy source was strong but was slowly dropping. He immediately knew this source to be Knuckles the guardian of the island, the first power was slowly beating him down along with Knuckles' own fatigue building. He calculated 75% chance of defeating Knuckles if he chose to.  
  
The third was the lowest power of all. He found it to be an inanimate object, which probably meant that it was the Master Emerald that was now absorbed which exclaimed why the Island fell.  
  
"Heh well this is good," he finally said. "Might as well check it out, and maybe test this new battery."  
  
He flew off to the island with out even a look back. At the destruction he had made.

Angel Island

Knuckles landed on a rock and looked around for his opponent. Not realizing that the rock he stood cracked and out from under charged Shadonic giving the surprised Echidna an uppercut.  
  
"ERRRRAAA!" he shouted and tried to return a punch of his own but the Hedgehogs new speed was too much for him. He disappeared and reappeared hitting him with another kick to the head sending him near edge. Knuckles struggled to his feet and got on his guard again. He was really beat up but he refused to stop fighting. He heard laughing but could not find the source of where the laughter.  
  
"What's the matter can't find me," he laughed again. Knuckles was looking in all places and every direction. "Come on I'm over here!"  
  
Knuckles couldn't find him though, he was getting angrier and though he would not admit it a little scared. It became clear to him now that Shadonic was just toying with him while he was giving his all. The laughter came back and Knuckles felt a glow of energy behind him He turned around and saw Shadonic, his hand was charging another Chaos Beam aimed directly at Knuckles and the shrine. His strength left him; he knew what was going to happen.  
  
"So this is my fate," he said to himself memories flashed through his mind. His mind now focused on the girl he had just met, Julie-Su. She was a pretty pink echidna who came to the island when it still was settling down in the Mystic Ruins. She had a dark past and spoke little of it.  
  
Angel Island (3 weeks back)  
  
"So this is the Master Emerald," she said to herself. The guardian was nowhere in sight. "No wonder he wants this so much, he could literally destroy everything with this."  
  
This though was the last thing she wanted. She was tired of working in this legion, all her life fighting and killing people for more power. Just for her boss, she was sick of it. However she knew if she rebelled or quit they would come looking for her. So she went on with it.  
  
"Well I guess he won't be getting it then, and neither will you bud!" came a calm voice from behind.  
  
She turned around and saw Knuckles standing there ready to attack or be attacked. She tackled him and they both fell down the shrines stairs. Knuckles had gotten up rubbing the pain in his head. He looked around and saw the other lying there.  
  
"Well that was a stupid move boy," he kneeled down and removed the hood covering the hidden face. Knuckles was surprised at what he saw in front of him. "Or girl!"  
  
She was no human but an echidna just like him minus the spurs on his hands. This was the first time he had seen anyone else like him. She was knocked out so Knuckles took her to a more comfortable area away from the shrine. He knew Chaos could take watch for a little while; she needed help even if she tried to take the Master Emerald. There tied to two large trees, laid a hammock. He laid her down then took a bottle and filled it with water from the stream from nearby.  
  
He then sat on a low branch of one of the trees and watched her. He stayed there for half an hour until she stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Uh where am I?" she asked.  
  
Knuckles didn't answer but instead walked up to her and handed the bottle of water to her.  
  
"You!" she cried. She tried to jump up but her head hurt too much, she felt too dizzy and she fell back into the cot.  
  
"Here drink this, it'll help," he said. "And I guess I don't have to tell you not to get up like that since you already know what'll happen."  
  
She took the bottle warily, but soon she finally drank from it.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well you tried a great Superman dive on me and hit your head on that rock over by the shrine," he told her. "You knocked yourself out pretty good. So I brought you here."  
  
"Why did you help me," she asked a little shocked.  
  
He pondered her question for a while but could not find the right answer, so he just simply said  
  
"I couldn't just let you lye there on the ground like that."  
  
"I see," she said. "I'm Julie-Su."  
  
"Well you answered my first question," Knuckles said. "Now, why were you at the shrine and what were you going to do with the Master Emerald?"  
  
"I was going to take it of course!" she spat. "My boss for some reason wants it."  
  
"Whose your boss?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter I failed the mission anyway," she said. "If you want to go ahead and kill me."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you," he said with some sympathy. "You better rest now, I bet you're tired and your head hurts."  
  
She winced again finally remembering the pain in her head. She lied back down but didn't fall asleep. Knuckles continued to watch her; she was very pretty when he saw her there.  
  
'Whoa Knuckles,' he thought. 'Don't think like that remember what she tried to do!'  
  
He then finally noticed something different about her from him. One of her dreads (A/N or hair what ever) was mechanical.  
  
"So is that some new kinda hair do?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer but took one hand and placed it on her cybernetic lock. A look of sadness was in her eyes. Knuckles saw this and didn't press the question or any other questions further. He felt sorry for her for some reason, he had only known her for about and hour and a half yet he felt pity for her. She seemed hardened on the outside yet on the inside she was delicate and fragile.  
  
"By the way I'm Knuckles," he spoke again. She didn't answer Knuckles looked and found her sleeping finally. He smiled to himself took a blanket and put it on top of the sleeping girl.  
  
Some days passed and they finally started to grow used to each other's company.  
  
Knuckles was glad that she was staying at an apartment in Station Square for now and safe from this.  
  
"Good-bye Julie-Su," he whispered, and closed his eyes waiting for his death.  
  
"Fool," Shadonic said. "You thought you could defeat me, you're finished you and this whole island!"  
  
Knuckles heard a beam of energy fired, he heard an explosion, but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and found Shadonic gone. He looked and found him getting up in a crater in the side of the mountain.  
  
"What the heck?" he stammered. He looked up and saw flying above Metal Sonic. "Oh great, just great."  
  
"Finally he shut up!" cried Metal. "One can only take so much of your voice!"  
  
"RAAH who are you?!?" Shadonic yelled furiously.  
  
"Heh," He laughed. "I'm the one who's going to destroy you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well now Knuckles' got two problems. What's gonna happen next, will Metal's abilities be enough to defeat Shadonic? Wait and see. AGAIN I urge you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I need to no if someone out there is reading my story and likes it. So please if you read REVIEW help me make the story better. Thanks again Bye  
  
Next chapter  
  
Ultimate Life Vs Ultimate Machine


End file.
